is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Harris
Jeff '''Harris '''is one of the demon hunters known as The Protectors and the player's mentor who trains her to become his apprentice. He is a supporting character within Fallen Road. He is also an ex-convict and the ex-husband of Heather Harris and the father of Kelly Harris who mysteriously disappeared and everyone believes he was the one who killed his own daughter. Appearance Jeff is a middle-aged man with a short light brown and gray hair, dark blue eyes and a gray facial beard. He also has a tattoo on his right arm with the sign "Hell's Forever" imprinted in it. Most of his top was changed with the exception of his lower outfit being blue jeans with a black belt and black shoes. His initial top is a white and reddish brown flannel button shirt as the long sleeves are folded into cuffs and has a breast pocket at the left side and a white short-sleeved undershirt, his second top is a Capri blue long sleeve loose button shirt with a pale yellow short-sleeved undershirt, the loose button shirt he wore was his prison uniform which he formerly serves time in prison due to his parricide case. His third top was an off-white long sleeve v-neck shirt with the sleeves reach through the elbows. Personality Jeff is described as a serious but strict man due to his occupation as the Protector and is also not sociable when it comes to his social life. He can also sense any demon presence so that he allows the player to take down demons with his advice. His behavior is also being disliked by both his daughter Kelly and the player. As a family figure to both Morgane and the player, Jeff has a sense of humor who makes practical and crack jokes when they eat together at dinner and according to the player, Jeff is best known for making crab cakes and meatloaves. But after fighting one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes in a handicap match while reluctant to team up with Caliel, Jeff seriously injures his arm and has a high-threshold for pain as he can drive his pick-up truck but limited until Zac Hudson treats his injured arm by first aid. In the near the end of the first chapter, Jeff finally shows him being an emotionally supported man and showing his overprotective nature towards the player where he wanted to protect the player from demons and displaying his hatred towards angels such as Cal to assist them which he didn't tell her about all these secrets. The player also learns that Jeff is powerless to train her to kill powerful demons which she made her decision to retrain herself alone in his cabin until Cal helps her train her mentality and psychic powers. At the start of Chapter 4, He has a fall out with his ex-wife Heather Harris due to his parricide case as she still believes that Jeff had killed their daughter Kelly. He sometimes mentioning his illegal actions to his ex-wife by doing the same action to Mrs. Anderson by bribing her to paid them in a higher price. He also had a soft spot for children where he manages to rescue Mrs. Anderson's youngest son, Robby Anderson to safety after the ghost of Janet Simmons frees him from her captivity even after he shares his pain to Janet that he also lost his daughter Kelly. But at the end of the chapter shows him using his pension money coming from his former inmates in prison and gives it to Heather which she easily noticed his motives and warns the player about him for murdering their own daughter Kelly. In Chapter 5, it was later revealed that Jeff didn't kill his daughter Kelly during their stay at the cabin and he had witnessed that his daughter was affiliated with either an angel or a demon while she disappears by forming a lightning strike which causes his marriage with Heather became soured and became separated and she currently believes him to be responsible for the kidnapping and murders their daughter Kelly, not knowing she was mysteriously vanished because of paranormal activity as well as his two year of imprisonment for the crime of illegal possession of firearms. At the end of Chapter 5 and during the battle against the Styx in Chapter 6, it was Jeff who found the player at the warehouse and was told by Cal to look after her which caused a commotion on both in the beginning and fighting side by side to protect the player against the Styx including one of Torquemada's henchman. In Chapter 7, Jeff can be desperate and frail and was knocked away immediately from Torquemada's telekinesis twice while assisting the player to fight him. In later chapters, Jeff is always assisting the player and Jesse to rescue Morgane from both Torquemada and his right-hand man Ramos Hearse now known as Morales from getting executed. Jeff also enjoys gambling which is why he frequently visits at the Casino owned by Asmodea. Season 1 Jeff Harris meets Heather in their high school days until they quickly married. Their relationship became soured when she currently believes Jeff kidnaps and murders their own daughter which resulted him to be incarcerated in prison by Heather from committing a crime of illegal possession of firearms in two years as they became separated after their lives as a married couple became a complete mess. Years later, Jeff was the one who rescues the player at the warehouse by killing most of the demons and discovers she had amnesia and can't remember anything about her past. He is one of the demon hunters known as The Protectors. He later became the player's mentor and trained her in both killing and exorcise demons while she was an amnesiac. He also gave some advice to the player whenever she went away and also informs her about the strange activities within. After the player's rescue, they also succeed in saving Morgane who lost her leg during the attack as he takes her in to become both a mechanic and inventor to make weapons for the player to use against demons. Jeff joins up with Caliel in fighting against one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes which seriously injures his arm in the process during the handicap match. His arm wound was later treated by Zac Hudson while they take refuge at Jack's Bar. Jeff also reveals that he became useless to train the player to fight demons which makes her decidsionto go to his cabin to retrain herself. During the events of Chapter 2, he immediately gunpoints at Ramos Hearse who gunpoints everyone at his home which the player tells him it was just a misunderstanding and became mad at her for not informing him the truth. The player informs him about Mary's disappearance as well as the Silver Key Asylum where her ex-boyfriend Nolan was coarse from Doctor Humphrey Harper Hawkins. Morgane later tells him about Doctor Hawkins and his mass murders at his asylum which he gave the player some tools for her to go with Zac and Ramos at the asylum. In Chapter 3, Jeff later helps Morgane, the player and Jesse to ambush against her maternal uncle Walter Mills in his demonic form at Jack's Bar and watches Walter who is now at Jesse's mercy who berates him for destroying her childhood and throughout most of her life. He and Morgane are the ones who bound him in ropes and the player put a brick on his mouth so that Jesse would kill him by stabbing through his heart, turning him into a pile of human ashes. At the start of Chapter 4, Jeff had a fall out with his ex-wife Heather who immediately leaves after the latter had angrily shut the door. Jeff then tells the player about how he had met Heather and their broken marriage which leads their relationship became strained. He then helps the player meet Mrs. Anderson who lost his child named Robby Anderson from unknown circumstances. Upon arriving at the the Anderson's home which is formerly the Simmons' home, both the player and Jeff investiates inside the house until they encounter a ghost formed into a human woman named Janet Simmons who is responsible for taking Robby whom she mistook it as her own child. Her grief caused to levitate the entire furniture as she tries to take him as a hostage. The player shoots him to rescue him as he thanked for it. He then finally tells Janet her sadness and pain is just like how he lost a loved one as she understands his words. He watches the player convinces Janet to stop causing horrors within the Andersons and the drawing made by Steven is supposed to be the one Travis needed to drew and she finally understands it. Janet releases Robby from her captivity who is now in a critical state before she gets the drawing and disappears in a flash of light as Jeff catches an unconscious Robby and both leave the house. After taking Robby to the Everseed Hospital for treatment and reuniting with his mother, Jeff and the player decided to leave as Mrs. Anderson wanted to thank them for saving her son as she gives something to Jeff as a token of gratitude but he refuses due to the player's rebuffing. After dealing the problems with Flavio Moretti and his mafia family with Zac and Morgane's assistance, Jeff was confronted again by his ex-wife Heather and seeing his motives of giving her his pension money coming from his former prison inmates. The player was surprised to see Jeff had a parricide case because of what happened to their own daughter whom he had murdered as Heather warns her about Jeff and for murdering their own daughter. In Chapter 5, Jeff reveals that he didn't kill his daughter Kelly and she mysteriously disappears in a lightning strike after he was blocked by the mystic force. The player tries to use mind reading at him and learns the truth. He then tells her of why they were separated with Heather as she currently believes he kidnaps and murder their daughter and taking life imprisonment in two years due to the case of illegal possession of firearms which was also done by Heather. After his reconciliation with the player, Jeff assists her and Cal in dealing against the Styx in the territory as he and Cal manage to subdued both a demon and one of Torquemada's henchman. In Chapter 7, like the player and all others Jeff does not listen to Cal's warnings about Torquemada. During the battle against Torquemada in the handicap, Jeff was immediately swatted away by Torquemada with his telekinesis and doing his best to assist the player before Torquemada knocks him in a tree with another telekinesis. He and the player watch Caliel battle Torquemada before escaping. In Chapter 11 after recovering from his injuries, he and Jesse are in Torquemada's Headquarters to rescue Morgane from both Torquemada and Ramos who reveals himself as Morales being Torquemada's right hand man and they succeed in rescuing Morgane and they watch the battle between Zac and Caliel against Torquemada and Morales. Throughout the chapters, he always sided with Jesse and Morgane. At the end of Chapter 20, he was mentioned by Danael at his thoughts regarding about meeting his daughter Kelly at the heavens. It was revealed that his daughter Kelly works in a higher rank as an Angel. In the near end of Chapter 21, Jeff alongside Morgane and Jesse infiltrates Torquemada's main headquarters once again and this time it was connected to the Silver Key Asylum. Jeff was later incapacitated by Torquemada who showcased his demonic abilities in battle and was witnessed by the player. Category:Male Category:Fallen Road Category:Parents Category:Divorced Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals